Novanium
In-Game Description A just recently discovered strangely sic shimmering ore which cools down rather slowly. Characteristics Novanium is one of the many ores in Galaxy on Fire 2, first introduced in the Supernova DLC. It takes on the likeness of burning charcoal to reflect its nature as a product of the sudden Ginoyan supernova. Mining Location Compared to the rest of the ores, Novanium is the hardest to obtain, especially during the Supernova storyline. It can only be found within the orbit of Naneroh, the planet closest to the Ginoya star. This means a pilot has a very limited amount of time to harvest as much of the ore as possible without succumbing to the gamma radiation; even with Gunant's Drill and a Gamma Shield II, only one Novanium core can be mined safely during the storyline. After the Supernova storyline is completed, two cores can be mined (assuming that the player is as efficient as possible. In most cases, usually due to pirates, only one core will be obtained). Some skilled players can even mine a third core. As it is extremely difficult to mine core, it is often times easier to obtain Novanium ore/core via destroying the asteroids with a weapon and then docking at the nearest station in Ginoya. If one were able to get large quantities of ore, they can also go to the Mido Mining Plant in Skavac system (Comoresk) and trade 30/100 (Extreme mode only) tons of ore for a single core, which can be useful for Blueprints that need it. See Also *Novanium Core Trivia * It is the only ore that comes with an addon. * Its avilable ONLY in the SUPERNOVA add-on; during the Supernova story-line its available in all the planets in the Ginoya System, when completing the story-line it will only be found on Naneroh. * Novanium looks like some kind of Titanium-Iron alloy (or one of the two ores mentioned) but looks like the gamma radiation has taken effect on it (It's like copper in terms of colour). Interestingly Midorians have acess to asteroids with Titanium and Iron which does make it possible the supernova has changed the chemical nature of the mineral (take note that Novanium "cools down rather slowly" which shows that it is some kind of heat-conductive metal). Other things worth noting is the asteroid chunks attached to the Novanium are like charcoal and how Novanium is only found close to a star which sugests it can only be found if an asteroid is exposed to extreme levels of heat and radiation. * Novanium is either a metamorphic (result of heat and pressure) or an igneous (result of melting and cooling) rock. To argue metamorphic note the fact that the ore appears to be formed in layers (similar to real life rocks like Gneiss) and is hot, but there isn't any logical way it could have been compressed. To argue igneous it could have melted and cooled within an asteroid and is rather rough in appearance almost like Gabbro, but the problem is how would it cool and harden while being so close to a supernova. These are rudementary arguements for either type and there are probably way more factors to consider. * Novanium is used by AMR to maunfacture a new series of time-pieces. Gallery 478256_171342676340699_601481659_o.jpg|A Novanium asteroid in orbit around Naneroh Category:Ore Category:Supernova Category:Tech level 1 Category:Commodities Category:GOF2 Category:Trading commodities Category:Gamma Shields Category:GOF2HD Category:Minigames Category:Mining